prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Evolution Pretty Cure
''Mega Evolution Pretty Cure '' is a Pretty Cure series that is based on Pokemon X and Y. The series' theme is Mega Evolutions and Pokemon. Plot Shiro Yami is a fourteen-year-old girl who finds the Mega Ring, a special item that has been sent from the PokeEmpire. She then meets an Eevee named Shinka, who came from the PokeEmpire to search for legendary warriors known as Pretty Cure to save them from the Flare Empire. Shiro transforms into Cure Absol along with Cure Lucario, Cure Ampharos, and Cure Blaziken to save the PokeEmpire, and Shiro's hometown, Hamoniberu from despair. Characters Main Characters *'Shiro Yami/Lauren Harris' - A fourteen-year-old girl who's calm, but a bit excited at times who goes to Tassei Middle School. She may seem intimidating, but in the inside, she's a caring girl. Her hair color is blue-black and her eye color is red. Her hair is always in the way of her face. Her Cure form is Cure Absol. She never gives up no matter what. As Cure Absol, she uses Dark-Type attacks. She transforms to Mega Cure Absol in Episode 35. *'Hagane Tatakai/Sasha Wilson' - A fifteen-year-old girl who's serious, brave, courageous and determined who goes to Tassei Middle School. She has pure black hair worn in low pigtails and brown eyes. Her Cure form is Cure Lucario. As Cure Lucario, she has mad fighting skills and can use Steel-Type and Fighting-Type attacks. She transforms into Mega Cure Lucario in Episode 33. *'Akari Rai/Emma Wood' - A fourteen-year-old girl who's very sweet and generous who goes to Tassei Middle School and a childhood friend of Shiro. She has dark blonde hair worn in high pigtails and hazel eyes. Her Cure form is Cure Ampharos. As Cure Ampharos, she uses Lightning-Type attacks. She transforms into Mega Cure Ampharos in Episode 32. *'Kasai Tsuyoi/Kim Thompson' - A fifteen-year-old girl who's sort of aggressive and friendly who usually goes to Tassei Middle School. She has scarlet hair worn in a ponytail and azure blue eyes. Her Cure form is Cure Blaziken. As Cure Blaziken, she can use Fire-Type and Fighting-Type attacks. She transforms into Mega Cure Blaziken in Episode 31. *'Kagayaku Tamako/Alex Tanner' - A fourteen year-old girl who is very friendly and would always protect her friends and family and goes to Tassei Middle School. She is able to communicate with Xerneas when it's in it's tree form and can use telepathy with Shiro, Hagane, Akari, Kasai and Shinka. She can also communicate with Pokemon, she has the ability to teleport to the PokeEmpire and the Flare Empire, and she also has the ability to transform into a Diancie herself. She has magenta hair and light red eyes. Her Cure form is Cure Diancie. As Cure Diancie, she can use diamonds to attack and use Rock-Type and Fairy-Type attacks. She appears in Episode 30 and transforms into Mega Cure Diancie in Episode 34. Mascots *'Shinka the Eevee' - Shinka is a very eager and happy Eevee. She's willing to help the Pretty Cures as well. She has curled fur on her head. She trusts all four of the Pretty Cures and has a very close relationship with them. The name "Shinka" means "Evolution (進化)" which is probably referring to the Pretty Cure series name "Mega Evolution". *'Minero the Carbink' - Kagayaku's trusty little fairy companion. It comes along with her when she enters the human world. Minero is genderless and is very reliable and is close to it's partner, Kagayaku. The name Minero is similiar to the word "mineral" due to the Pokemon, Carbink, being a Rock-type that's made out of rocks. Antagonists Minor Characters Cast Japanese Cast English Cast Media Anime See also: List of Mega Evolution Pretty Cure episodes Feature Films Soundtracks Manga Merchandise Video Games Reception Notes/Trivia Gallery Main Characters Mascots Antagonists Supporting Characters Minor Characters